


Late Night

by fuckinsebastian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, seb and chris have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsebastian/pseuds/fuckinsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Evanstan. It's too short for a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

“Seb? I’m back!” Chris calls, walking through the front door. Sebastian comes out from around the corner after hearing his name.

“Hey baby. I missed you,” he says wrapping his arms around Chris’s waist.

“I missed you too,” Chris counters with a quick kiss. “Where’s the little one?”

“In bed already. I tried to keep her up as long as I could, but she still needs to sleep.”

“Yeah, no it’s okay. I just got held up. The producer was telling me all this stupid stuff that could’ve waited ‘till tomorrow. I swear I rushed home. I wanted to say goodnight. Wow she’s going to be s-” Chris rambles.

The shorter one interrupts with a kiss. “She knows, baby. It’ll be okay, okay?”

Chris kisses him, a little longer and with a little more force this time. “Yeah, alright.”

“Do you want to eat? I saved you some food from dinner.”

“Yeah that’d be great. Thank you.” Sebastian unattaches himself to get Chris’s food and Chris goes the other way to change into something more comfortable. Once he returns, Sebastian gives him a plate and leads him to the living room.

Turning on the TV, Sebastian makes himself at home with his head on his husband’s lap. Chris mindlessly strokes his hair while watching their favorite show. Not long after, Chris hears Sebastian’s light snores. Chris stares for a little while, taking mental pictures so he’ll never forget this. It was a time like this when he realized that he was in love the brunet. During their third movie together, they’d been a couple for a few months at the time and Chris wasn’t really sure if it was ever going to be serious. But one night in their hotel room when Chris couldn’t sleep, he looked down at Sebastian. Sebastian, who slept his mouth parted and dark bags under his eyes. Sebastian, who was wrapped around Chris that he could breathe him in completely. Sebastian, who never really seemed at place unless Chris was at his side. It was then Chris knew that he was in this for the long haul.

Of course, now seems like the perfect time for their little girl, Talia, to start crying. She’s one and a half and won’t sleep through the night in her own bed. Chris quickly switches his lap for a pillow and rushes to her bedroom.

“Hi darling,” Chris grins, lifting Talia out of her bed.

“Daddy,” she says.

“Yeah, daddy’s here. I got you.”

“Daddy,” she whispers quietly against his shoulder. Chris brings her to his room and sets her down on the bed.

“I’ve got to get *tata, okay?” he asks quietly. She nods and Chris kisses her forehead.

“Seb? Sebastiannnn? Babe, you’ve got to go to bed.” Of course, Chris knows he’s not going to wake up. Sebastian’s too much of a heavy sleeper. Chris sighs and picks Sebastian up bridal style. Sebastian moans and pushes his head against the blonde’s shoulder. Sebastian’s heavy, but Chris has gotten used to it by now, likes it even.

He sets Sebastian down on his side of the bed and pulls the blanket over him. Laying down, he kisses Talia’s forehead again, and then Sebastian’s. Talia follows the suit and kisses both of their foreheads.

Chris falls asleep, unbelievably happy with his little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and probably shit. I haven't written in a while so I'm trying to get back into it slowly.
> 
> *tata - dad


End file.
